


Gray Skies

by orphan_account



Series: Cheesy Pickup Lines Prompt [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Kagami is a cheesy asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

“Why is the sky so gray?” Kagami droned.

 

“Because you refused to take the bus home?” Kuroko asked, slightly annoyed.

 

“No, that isn’t it. Hmm...oh, I know! All the blue is in your eyes~”

 

Kuroko turned away from Kagami, blushing hotly. Why did Kagami always say such embarrassing things? He knew he was bad, but bakagami was on a whole other level. It started raining harder than it was already, and, despite being soaked and chilled to the bone, Kuroko enjoyed it. He looked up at the sky and felt the contrast of his hot cheeks meeting cool rain.

 

“Bakagami. Don’t say such cute things.”

 

“Why not?” the taller whined like a child.

 

Kuroko’s blue eyes suddenly lit up. It was raining. He was with his boyfriend. “Kagami kun, kiss me.”

 

“E-excuse me?! Kuroko, you could be a little less blunt, you know.”

 

“It’s on my bucket list, Kagami kun. Just kiss me, please.”

 

Kagami shrugged, crouching down and kissing the boy. His cheeks lit up brighter than Kuroko’s as Kuroko kissed back with a force he had never even known before now coming from his shadow. As Kuroko pulled away, panting heavily, he wheezed out, “Come to my place?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Kagami replied, panting less than the boy. Suddenly he was walking just a tad faster towards the apartment building that Kuroko lived at.

 

 


End file.
